


[Newt/Theseus] [FB2]  克制与温柔 （nc-17

by athenawant



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 公开PLAY, 发情期, 口交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenawant/pseuds/athenawant
Summary: 处在发情期的忒修斯寻求纽特，纽特在自己的皮箱里帮助了哥哥的故事。公开play（？





	[Newt/Theseus] [FB2]  克制与温柔 （nc-17

[Newt/Theseus] [FB2] 克制与温柔 （nc-17） 

warning： abo 发情期 nc-17 公开play（？ 

 

忒修斯一步一步沿着皮箱架起的台阶往下走，脚步虚浮，额上冒着细汗。

他终于走到了箱子里面，瞧见纽特正和一团水草——纽特虽然解释过它们叫水型马兽，纠缠着。

“纽特…”忒修斯欲言又止，气息不稳。

纽特抬头对他眨眨眼，就又忙于手中的工作。

“发情期到了对么？”

“……是的。”忒修斯试图轻咳了一下以至于不让自己的声音那么沙哑。

“那你还要等一下，有两只鸟蛇受伤了，我要先去处理他们。”

忒修斯舔了舔嘴唇“本来不想麻烦你的。毕竟最近黑巫师的势力在扩大，魔法部有很多保障工作要完成。但是刚刚……”

纽特从水缸里翻出来，全身湿透，衬衣贴着紧致的肌肉，尤为诱人。  
忒修斯张了张嘴，试图在渴求一个拥抱似的。同时，他发觉自己下面湿了。而信息素不受控地散发开来。  
纽特走上前，挥动魔杖，施了干爽咒让湿透的衣服恢复如初，然后走到忒修斯面前，给了他一个拥抱，忒修斯立马克制不住亲昵地蹭了上去，纽特耐心地拍拍他。

“忒修斯你的反应还挺强烈的。” “嗯？”

“抑制剂。你本来是打算用抑制剂度过这次的发情期对么？”

忒修斯亦欲辩解，却被纽特打断“还记得我怎么跟你说的？一直滥用抑制剂会对身体产生强大的副作用，上次有只月痴兽就不小心接触了过量的抑制剂导致反应异常。”

“不要又拿我和你的那些动物作比较，纽特。”

“所以。”纽特咧了咧嘴角，还故意释放出一些信息素，“我把你一直藏在书桌倒数第二格的整盒抑制剂全换成了诱发剂。”

忒修斯顿时只觉双腿发软，在心里嘲嘲自己，果然是纽特的作风。

“好了，忒修斯，不要再用埋怨的眼神看着我了，你先去休息一下，等我，很快就来。”他还搂着忒修斯，嘴唇覆上他的后颈，稍有碰触就让忒修斯泄出一丝呻吟，满溢出来的信息素让纽特很满意。

等跑到皮箱的沙漠区域，属于纽特的气味淡了许多，忒修斯懊恼地撑着脸感到了又一阵燥热。  
他没有精力在箱子里走来走去，只好找了一块不会有动物推着粪便球经过的空地，以一个舒服的姿势躺了下来，难耐地闭拢腿。

抬眼就能看到没有界限的屋顶亮着一盏又一盏的灯，那是什么，似乎是蝶翼，又或者随便是些什么。忒修斯在心里盘算着下次该把抑制剂藏在哪里才不会被发现，一边又苦笑着否定，什么都瞒不过纽特的。  
他早就完完全全把自己交给了纽特。

中途好像有什么动物经过他身边，可欲望的驱使使他头脑昏昏沉沉。

该死，纽特放的诱发剂剂量也太多了。

他一直在脑海里试图想些什么事情来驱散愈加强烈的发情，可是此时他脑海里竟然只有上一次纽特是怎么艹弄他的。他依稀记得纽特湿漉漉的手指，在盈盈闪着水光的穴口里面翻搅，甬道深处粘稠的液体都溢到外面。还有纽特在他耳边低唤着，暗哑的低吟。

只是想着，他就兴奋地浑身发抖。

 

 

忒修斯是被身上的一阵抚弄搞醒的。  
白衬衫下若隐若现，胸口枣红色的两点，仿佛是在引诱纽特去抚摸。他一只手覆盖上软绵绵的胸部，大力捻揉凸起的乳尖，和布料摩擦起一阵酥麻。

忒修斯能感受到，纽特身下火热的性器隔着西裤戳刺着自己的大腿根，他下面已经湿的不行，难受地无意识扭动。

纽特就像是在照顾他的神奇动物一样，例行先给忒修斯清洁。

他口中念着咒语，一个细口的瓶子就悬浮在空中。忒修斯双腿就这么被纽特对折翻起来，露出了粉嫩湿润的穴口。而细瓶沿着敞开的穴口插了进去。  
瓶子里有多少水忒修斯不知道。可仿佛无止尽的水和体内流出的液体搅合混在了一起，堵到深处，涨得忒修斯闷哼一声。  
等到衬衫终于被扒掉露出洁白细腻的肌肤，水也停住了，可瓶子却未被抽走。

“纽特…不…不要……”

忒修斯含混地嘟囔着，纽特稍按下了他的头到自己下身的突起。忒修斯从善如流用嘴衔着裤链拉下来，迫不及待地舔上了纽特的性器，唾液沾湿了内裤。

他抬眼看纽特，眼睛还带着世故的纯真，那是只有在看向纽特时才会有的，不是属于哥哥的表情，而是爱人。

在纽特的示意下，他脱掉纽特的内裤，硬挺的性器就这样弹出来，擦过忒修斯的脸颊。他乖顺地张开嘴含住了火热的肉棒。

用了诱发剂的忒修斯格外渴望于触碰纽特。他嘬着顶端，两只手也不安分的捻着两颗囊袋玩。纽特则继续用两只手指衔着小巧的乳头。下身调整了角度，让嘴里的性器探到喉咙口，忒修斯不得不缩紧双颊，抵住上颚，应对纽特在口腔内小幅的抽插。

忒修斯吃不下那么多。

可每当纽特垂眼低头看忒修斯鼓鼓囊囊地含住他的阴茎，努力吞咽时嘴唇红得湿漉漉，就会忍不住继续狠狠侵犯他，最好能顶到喉管里面柔软的一片地方。

忒修斯艰难地为纽特深喉，抬眼就能与他对望，纽特像看小动物时的温柔和满足感，但动作却是那么粗暴，忒修斯只好承受着他的顶弄，嘴角逐渐红肿，眼泪都被逼出来了。  
脸颊发酸的时候，纽特终于大发慈悲放过他了，揉着他酸涩不堪的下巴，直直射进了忒修斯的嘴里，直到嘴里塞不下才拔出，但是射精还在继续，黏黏糊糊的液体喷洒在了忒修斯白皙的脸庞上到处都是，显得淫靡而色情。

他红得不像话的嘴唇连呼带喘，却还是欲求不满地伸出粉嫩的舌尖一点一点舔干净了嘴角的液体，全部吞咽下去。

纽特奖励似的吻上了湿润的嘴唇。而下体的瓶子突然消失，没有了堵塞，之前被灌进去的水，突然止也止不住地向外狂喷出来，激发他全身都颤抖起来。

本就在流水的性器在抽搐瞬间涌出一股股白色液体，倾斜而出。忒修斯就这样靠后穴，到达了今天第一次高潮。

 

纽特像安抚小动物一样抚上高潮完身体还在颤抖的忒修斯，肉实的大腿在性器被套弄的时候打着颤。  
纽特含住了他透红的耳垂吸咬舔弄，一小块软肉红得像要滴血。  
撑开过的小穴此刻无比渴望被更粗大、火热的东西填满。可是纽特不依不饶，肉棒抵在大腿根摩擦，就是不进去。

“摸摸我，求你了。”

纽特纤细有力的手抚摸在忒修斯光滑细嫩白皙的肌肤上，在每一处的敏感点游走，最后停留在了已经被玩弄过红肿的乳头。

“忒修斯，你这里很漂亮。”  
嘴上漫不经心得说着，手上却加重了力道，修剪光滑的指甲去挖着乳头，放荡又纯真。

这激起忒修斯更深的战栗。

“等到你怀孕以后，这里就会涨大，还能流出乳汁。”纽特说着，一口咬住挺立的乳头，牙尖厮磨挑逗。  
忒修斯紧闭的嘴角又泻出了一丝若有若无的呻吟声。

纽特终于扶住了自己的硬挺缓慢插入不断吮吸的穴口，潮湿而温暖。  
忒修斯双眼逐渐迷离，还扭着腰发出哀求的喘息。

“哥哥，你不舒服么？”纽特明明是担忧的语气，可身下的动作反而变得更加粗暴。

被纽特的话刺激，肉穴突然紧缩一下，柔软地紧紧包裹住了纽特沉甸甸的肉棒。内里的高温与湿润让纽特忍不住又大力冲撞了进去，将挺翘的臀肉挤压夸张地变形。

 

忒修斯对纽特每一次的深入都感到非常舒服，尤其是前端顶到自己最深处时候的快感，发出了甜美而短促的喘息，完全没有办法好好回答问题。

“不行了……”

身后吞吐着粗大的小穴却食髓知味一咬一咬地缩紧。

他的身体可是比嘴巴诚实多了。带着哭腔的呻吟逐渐转为淫叫。肠道毫无规律得收紧绞弄，内壁软肉痉挛，红肿的穴口在大力的抽送下泥泞不堪，粘稠的体液被摩擦得泛起白色的细沫。忒修斯明明被折磨得不轻，却还是很温柔得接受纽特一次又一次的侵入。

 

 

两人就这么在箱子里的空地上交合，肉体撞击地啪啪响。

周围不乏动物的叫声，还有蜷翼魔从他们上方飞过拍动翅膀的声音。

一切声响都在忒修斯脑海里无限放大，就让他觉得自己在被无数的生物看着一举一动。  
被围观所带来的悖德之感，羞愧使他遮住了脸庞，纽特的吻顺势落了下来，带有不容反抗的力度，移开了他的手。

“纽特…回…回卧室行吗？”

“忒修斯，这里可没有人在看着，只是些动物们而已，你这样很美，没什么好担心的。”

天呐。忒修斯羞愤地想着，被压在身下操弄的人又不是你。

每每到这时候，忒修斯就想着用幻影移形，可纽特跟他订过规矩，做爱的时候不允许带魔杖。  
纽特总是这样，坚持与固执。  
忒修斯无法，只好任由纽特抽插与操弄。

接连不断的吻，使得忒修斯期待更多的快感，最好全身上下都能染上纽特的吻痕，想让人灼烧起来。

他结实饱满的大腿夹着纽特的腰间，身体很柔软放松地承受纽特带给他的一切。

被操熟的忒修斯浑身上下散发出大量的信息素，使纽特忍不住发泄似的将他的腿搁上肩膀，又一次重重撞了进去。

“啊啊啊…好热…嗯…哈…再，再深…一点…啊…”忒修斯哭喊着急促喘息。

纽特将阴茎操干进甬道深处，捅开了壁肉的皱褶，加倍的硬挺。空气中又弥漫着一波浓重的信息素味道。

一股热液自深处喷涌而出，浇灌上火热的硕大顶冠。纽特发出一声满意的叹声，埋在体内的性器似乎又涨大了许多，在狠狠碾压过一处软肉捣弄刮擦后，忒修斯翘起的阴茎也一下射了出来。像是锁不住的水龙头，白浊的体液从前端汩汩流下，缓缓淌落。

忒修斯觉得自己要溺毙在高潮里，爽得大腿根都在抽搐。

成堆而来的快感让忒修斯不知身在何处，眼前的灯光忽明忽暗却异常刺眼，等量的光圈洇开来，像是被阳光包围，海浪一次又一次地拍打在他身上。卷起浪花将他吞没，而海水倒灌进身体的深处。

纽特将白浊的精液射在了敏感至极的内腔里，液体从肠壁与柱身之间的缝隙汩汩漏出来。

等到过多的精液全数射进体内以后，肠肉还依依不舍地吸附着纽特的大肉棒。忒修斯能感受到纽特的阴茎逐渐涨大，结卡在了子宫外的阴部。淫液都被堵在里面，并不好受，但满胀的充实感还是让忒修斯感到安心，穴口又收张着想要纽特与他贴合地更深。

“别乱动。”

纽特按住他的身体，紧紧抱住他。忒修斯只好乖乖地嗅着纽特的气味，感受成结的过程。

 

到最后，忒修斯靠在纽特的怀里，又一次昏昏沉沉地睡过去，好像被无尽的温暖包围着。


End file.
